The Secrets of Mor'ranr
by jazzkay
Summary: A century after Galbatorix was defeated the Riders thrive. As new Riders are chosen secrets are exposed. As eggs go missing and a new, dangerous, dragon-riding enemy appears, new discoveries are made of the valley where the Riders began again.
1. Chapter 1

"You want me to what?!" Shouted Nírna to the Rider Commander. Eragon sighed, he'd expected he might get this reaction from the Elder Rider, but he'd hung onto the hope that she might take her new position without throwing a fit,

"After the attacks on last year's eggs I want them to be well protected. You are the best, Nírna. I know I can trust you," Eragon told the headstrong elf. Maybe if he tried a bit of flattery she'd agree to shepherd the eggs through Alagaёsia. The problem was that more and more thieves were trying to steal eggs to sell for a quick profit.

"Why can't you just send Belenos? He'd like it and he's an Elder Rider too," complained Nírna making a face.

 _I told you this would happen_ , said Saphira in Eragon's head. Nírna obviously hadn't heard because she didn't say anything, _Perhaps you could threaten her with an even worse job,_ the dragon continued. It was a good idea, but wasn't he above threatening people to do things?

 _I couldn't do that, Saphira_ , he said, _You know why not._

 _Well I could_ , replied Saphira. Eragon groaned before Saphira announced, _If you dread leaving so much then I'm sure Eragon would love to have some more help training the apprentices._ Nírna's face paled at the thought,

"You couldn't do that!" Eragon said nothing. Even if he was opposed to forcing Nírna to take the position she didn't want, he needed her to protect the eggs.

"Fine," cried Nírna standing and throwing her long, black hair over her shoulder, "I'll do it! But only because I want to see the eggs protected!" Eragon wished the entire situation wasn't necessary. He'd thought that Riders and magic would be enough to protect the eggs, but somehow every two or three years an egg would be taken and there would be one less dragon.

Nírna left the room throwing a fit the entire way. She had a bit of a temper, but she was one of the oldest Riders and Eragon knew she was a good person. Nírna had been born just before Galbatorix's fall on the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden. When she was just sixteen she'd been presented to the dragon eggs and had been chosen by her white dragon, Evarínya, or star. She was one of five Elders.

 _I'm hungry,_ complained Saphira, _Fly with me while I hunt._

 _Very well, but you know I will not eat anything,_ replied Eragon.

 _I gave up trying to cure you of your habits decades ago,_ said Saphira, _Soon you will stop eating_ grass _because it is alive._

 _I'm coming!_ said Eragon and true to his word began outside from the main building of Mor'ranr, or peace. Since Eragon had come here a bit more than a century ago, the city had grown up. Modeled after Doru Araeba, Mor'ranr was the most beautiful city in the world in Eragon's opinion. No one lived there except for Riders and those invited by Eragon or one of the Elders. The city's towers and buildings had all been created by magic. It was placed inside a large valley with many dragons and Riders living in the surrounding mountains where there were plenty of caves.

Outside it was a beautiful day made more glorious by Saphira. Saphira had grown to be as large as the house where Eragon had grown up in and was the largest dragon Eragon knew (perhaps excluding Thorn). Saphira had already forced some Rider to saddle her so all Eragon had to do was jump on. Eragon whispered a word and leapt through the air higher than any man or elf could jump without magic.

 _Is it not a wonderful day today?_ hummed Saphira flying around the twisting spires that rose from the city. Eragon smiled and nodded, but he could not stop the sliver of worries about egg-thieves from making it across their link.

* * *

Karin slunk through the back ways of Teirm. The city-state that appeared so rich had slums just like any other large, human city in the Empire. Teirm had more autonomy than most cities in the Empire, but it was still ruled by High King Dalimil. Teirm, as a port city, was one of the most wealthy cities in Alagaёsia making it perfect for thieves like Karin.

Karin was currently working on an incredibly ambitious job. Today the Riders came to Teirm with their eggs hoping one might hatch. Karin, at seventeen, could pretend to present herself to the eggs and grab one instead. She knew plenty of people who would pay well to get a dragon egg. There was no way a dragon would hatch for a thief like Karin, so the plan was pretty much foolproof if she could get away from the Riders. Her accomplice would try to create a distraction so that the Riders wouldn't pay her any attention.

Looking up at the sun Karin realized that it was almost noon. Quietly she sped on her way hoping no one would notice her. The square was completely packed for the presentation of the eggs. Anybody who wanted to touch the eggs lined up from youngest to oldest. On a raised platform in the center of the square were six Riders; two humans, one dwarf, an Urgal, and two elves. One of the elves who was young-looking and had black hair stood in front of the others as though she was in charge. On her forehead were tattoos that seemed to be dragons circling around each other in a beautiful pattern. On a table to her side sat the eggs.

There were three eggs which surprised Karin because there were usually five or six. All of the eggs were the most beautiful thing Karin had ever seen. The seemed to glimmer with jewels. On the near side was an egg of bright green that was almost yellow. It almost hurt Karin's eyes just looking at it. There was no way she could steal something that seemed so… bright. Next to it sat an egg of sky blue. It had small inlays of white running through it that made the egg even more beautiful. The last egg was Karin's favorite. Jet black with streaks of silver the egg seemed to call Karin towards it.

Looking at the eggs Karin began to worry for the first time, _What if they don't let me try? What if I get caught?_ Her head seemed to ask. In the end an even worse thought popped into her head, _What if a dragon hatches for me?_ With that thought the ceremony began.

The elf Karin had noticed earlier began speaking. Karin could hear what she was saying, but didn't really care about it. Slowly the line began to move forwards. Karin hoped that by the time she got to the front no Riders would be watching as carefully.

When Karin was next in line a loud sound originating in the slums began to be heard, _That must be Olaf,_ thought Karin. In the end the dwarvish Rider and one of the elven Riders went to investigate. As the girl in front of her exited the platform Karin's hands began sweating, _What am I sweating for?_ Karin asked herself, _It's just a simple grab job._ But Karin knew that there was nothing simple about stealing a dragon eggs with four Riders watching.

Karin walked confidently onto the platform and brushed her fingertips lightly against the yellow dragon egg and then the blue one. Nothing happened. _It's not as though you were expecting anything,_ Karin told herself. Finally she stroked the black egg and prepared to take it when, CRACK, the egg began tilting back and forth with tiny crack appearing in it,

"It's hatching!" said one of the human Riders, "Soon you will meet your dragon." Karin watched fascinated as the dragon slowly emerged from its egg. It took about half an hour for the dragon to fully emerge and Karin began having doubts when the small, clumsy dragon wobbled out of its encasement,

"Are you _sure_ it was hatching for me?" whispered Karin, "Maybe it was hatching for the girl in front of me."

"Only one way to be certain," said the remaining elf. She took Karin's hand and put it on the dragon's maw,

"Aaaaghh!" screamed Karin as an icy, tingling fire crept up her hand, "What are you doing?" But even as she asked the pain stopped. Karin looked down and saw her palm light up with an unknown light. It seemed that without trying Karin had become a Rider.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa jealously stared at the newest arrival to the Riders. In the week since Karin had been chosen in Teirm, Alyssa had been avoiding the girl, but it wasn't easy. The girl, or Karin, was a street rat, but she was still two times prettier than Alyssa with long, thick hair and a tall, slim body. Alyssa had expected the other human Rider to be friendly, but Karin was anything but welcoming. Right now Karin sat across from Alyssa at an urgal feast celebrating the Rider's arrival and the egg ceremony.

"Isn't this food good?" asked Karin biting into a chunk of meat. Alyssa shuddered at Karin's poor table manners and used a small knife to cut into the meat. The meat _was_ good. It was roasted to perfection and served with some kind of sauce that was mildly spicy, but Alyssa had eaten better back home in Gil'ead.

"Girls," shouted Nírna, the leader of the small Rider group, "Finish up and go help Hagen setup for the egg ceremony." _Why do we always have to be the ones who set up?_ Alyssa wondered, _Can't she take a turn for once?_

Alyssa was about to voice her objection, but Karin said, "Yes, Nírna-elda." Karin had been trying to make the prickly Rider favor her, but Alyssa secretly suspected that it would take more than a respectful title to make Nírna like anyone. Karin stood leaving behind her half-finished meal and Alyssa stood also with one last look at the delicious meal.

Walking out of the pavilion that the urgals had created for the feast Alyssa asked Karin, "Why did you say that? We could have tried to get her to make Lyra or Ilbryn do it!" Karin shook her head as though Alyssa was a stupid child.

"Lyra and Ilbryn are _elves_ ," replied Karin, "Nírna will treat them better because of it." Lyra and Ilbryn were two elves who'd just had eggs hatch for them. _Is Nírna really that prejudiced?_ wondered Alyssa.

The girls continued to the clearing where the egg ceremony was to take place and were met by Hagen, the dwarvish Rider.

"What are you two doing here?" asked the Hagen scratching his mostly bald head, "Did Nírna send you here to help me?" Karin nodded affirmation. She didn't talk much when she didn't have to, "Don't worry too much about Nírna's harshness," continued the dwarf, "She doesn't like you young ones very much."

"How old is Nírna?" ventured Alyssa,

"Let's see," replied Hagen, "I think she just passed her one hundred eighteenth year. Could be nineteenth though. I gave up trying to keep track of how old I was decades ago, much less Nírna." _Could anyone really be that old?_ wondered Alyssa.

"Is she like this to everyone?" Alyssa probed hoping to find whether Nírna favored the other elves. Alyssa wanted to prove Karin wrong.

"Aye," replied the dwarf, "She just delegated the two new elves to dig latrines with Asha. As I said earlier, she's harsh, but she's one of the best Riders." Alyssa smirked at Karin knowing I'd been right, "Come on, girls. Let's work now," came Hagen's voice. As Alyssa returned to setting up a table and she could feel Karin's glare burning through my back.

* * *

Ilbryn dug his shovel into the ground while Lyra groaned next to him, "Why couldn't they have had a dragon do this?" she asked in the ancient language, "Couldn't they have done it with magic or at least have let us use magic?" Ilbryn had been listening to her complain since she had been chosen by her purple dragon, Jielarth, in Osilon .

 _Do all elves from Osilon complain so much?_ asked Oria in Ilbryn's mind. He still marveled at the touch of his dragon.

 _I don't think so,_ Ilbryn replied to his forest green dragon, _Ialo never complained so much._ Ilbryn gave his memories of his friend Ialo to Oria.

 _Her dragon is just as bad. Jielarth is lazy. Yesterday he asked me if he could eat some of_ my _kills! Can you imagine?_

 _Perhaps the Riders will be able to cure them of their ways._

 _Hmm,_ Oria considered Ilbryn's words, _perhaps._

 _What have you been doing while I toil at this latrine?_ inquired Ilbryn, digging a bit deeper into the soft ground, still damp from a recent rain storm.

 _I went hunting and caught a few small birds,_ Oria told her Rider smugly, _Would you like to eat one?_

 _No thank you,_ replied Ilbryn, _You'll find that no elves from Osilon all the way to to Ceris will eat any meat. You'll have better luck with Karin or Alyssa. They have not been Riders long enough to care about eating meat. I feel sorry for Karin at times. Her dragon is still too young to communicate as we do._ I liked to watch the other Newling Riders. Lyra tried to avoid the humans at all times as though they were something lesser, but the humans tried to avoid each other as well. Alyssa was nobility and Karin was just a girl from the streets.

 _Why do you two legged people discriminate between race and social class?_ asked Oria, _I know little of dragonkind, but I am sure that such nonsense will not be tolerated._

 _I hope that everybody will be able to work together in Mor'ranr,_ Ilbryn thought, _There are two eggs left yet. If we get a dwarf and an urgal to join us then we will have representatives from all four races._ Ilbryn felt Oria consider his idea and decide she liked it. He felt her purring like a cat over their connection. _I love having this connection,_ he thought, _How did I live without it?_

As he thought it the human Rider Asha came over to check on his progress, "What have you been doing this entire time, Newling?" she demanded. Ilbryn sighed. He'd be there all night without magic.

Suddenly he got an idea, _Oria,_ he called across his mental link, _Come here and help me dig this hole._ He felt Oria get up and begin to walk, _Why don't you fly?_ he asked her.

 _I am too close for it to be useful_ , she replied. As she thought it Ilbryn saw her come out from the trees where she'd been eating. She was the most magnificent creature Ilbryn had ever seen. The color of the trees in Du Weldenvarden she was only four feet tall, but she was elegant and strong with delicate wings and a long, graceful neck and beautiful, amber eyes.

She trotted over ignoring Lyra and Asha's stares. With a few powerful scrapes with her claw she dug deep enough to make a good latrine.

 _Thank you,_ Ilbryn told Oria, _Fate has smiled on me by allowing me to know you and be partnered with you._ Oria rubbed her snout against his head and Ilbryn felt her love over their connection.

"You two work well together," said someone breaking their thoughts. Startled Ilbryn looked over his shoulder and saw the speaker was Nírna who had been watching the pair work together, "Your connection is already very strong even though you've only been together for a few months. I am quite impressed." Lyra glared in jealousy at Nírna's strong praise. Her dragon sidled over too, hoping for more approval.

As they spoke Nírna suddenly cried, "Egg thief!", and spun around. A dark figure was trying to slink past them unnoticed. Nírna drew her sword and ran after the figure as Asha grabbed her bow.

"Stay back," the human Rider told the Newlings. Oria reared onto her hind legs like a horse and let out a roar that could be heard to everyone in the urgal village. Asha shot the thief just as drunk urgals began stumbling out of the pavilion where they'd been feasting. Another shout from the area with the eggs told everyone that there were more thieves. Nírna's gargantuan dragon rose up from the woods with Hagen's yellow dragon right behind.

 _I will bite anyone who tries to get near us,_ said Oria swinging her tail back and forth. As she said that, another unknown conscious touched Ilbryn's mind. He threw up his defences and unfortunately blocked out Oria too. The other mage battered against Ilbryn's walls, but he held strong. As he gained confidence he threw in an occasional attack. Oria watched with concern knowing what was going on but not able to help. In the end Ilbryn got control of his opponent without too much of a struggle.

 _That was easier than it should have been,_ thought Ilbryn, _What do I do with the mage now that I've caught her?_ It took some control for the young elf to hold his opponent's mind. The enemy mage was trying to escape his mind. Suddenly the mind twisted away from his. The enemy didn't attack again, but Ilbryn was ashamed that he had not been able to stay in control.

"How are you?" asked Asha striding up to Ilbryn,

"One of them attacked my mind," replied Ilbryn, "And I even defeated her and had her in my control, but she got free. I apologize for my failure and promise I will do better in the future."

"Are you quite done now?" inquired Asha looking unimpressed, "You did well, Newling. I doubt that _Nírna_ could have done better when she'd been a Rider for about a month." Even with Asha's words, Ilbryn knew he had failed.

 _If I'd just practiced more before I'd been chosen,_ he thought desperately searching for an excuse for his idiocy,

 _Be at peace,_ Oria comforted him, _Do you think that any of the other Newlings would have been able to defend against the enemy mage? If you must place blame, place it on me. If I had helped you we could have been stronger together._

 _Indeed,_ thought Ilbryn, _This is a lesson: We are_ always _stronger together._ With those thought Ilbryn managed to get through the rest of the night.

* * *

Padia grimaced; her master would not be happy with this turn of events. Padia had only just managed to get away from the elf Rider who'd held her captive with his mind. Once again, she had not been able to get the eggs that her master so desperately wanted. Now Padia had to contact him and inform him of her lack of success. Padia had been barely a girl when she'd been taken in by her master, and she owed him everything, but he punished failure harshly.

Over her small mirror fragment she whispered her spell. The mirror shimmered and changed. Where once it had reflected her face it now showed a small, underground room with a few bare furnishings. Her master did not have much, but he hoped to change that through Padia's efforts.

Her master came into the room wearing a dark cloak as he always did when communicating via mirrors, "Have you managed to get the eggs yet?" he asked,

"No Master," she replied, "Inus was unable to sneak in and cause a big enough distraction for the rest of us to steal the eggs," replied Padia,

"I am getting most impatient, Padia," replied her master, "First the failure in Teirm and now this. We need more eggs."

"I apologize once again for Teirm, Master," Padia said, "My contact had no way of anticipating that an egg would hatch for the girl. Fortunately, she is still unaware that we were the ones who hired her."

"I don't care about that. I want results,"

"Yes Master," Padia dutifully answered. _Why can't he see I'm trying my hardest?_ she thought, but all she said was, "I will do better in the future."

* * *

It was mean of me to start a fanfiction the day before I went on vacation, for that I am sorry. I had the idea and then I _had_ to start writing right away. As I forgot to say it in the first chapter, I do not own  The Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters. Thank you for reading up to here! Hopefully you like what I am doing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you, Nírna," said Eragon ending the spell that allowed him to contact Nírna. He had already been exhausted from everything that had been happening and now there had been an attack on the eggs. For months Eragon, Saphira, and the Eldunari had felt a vague sense of impending doom. The Eldunari swore they could feel odd surges of magic coming from under the large lake in the center of Mor'ranr. Eragon now sat in his office alone but for Saphira who was curled up apparently asleep.

As Eragon thought, the mirror flickered again to reveal Murtagh. For six years after the Great War Murtagh had stayed in the Spine. After he returned to the world, he presented himself to Eragon. Eragon had not known what to make of Murtagh's return. After six years of training new Riders, Murtagh came to Eragon's thoughts rarely and Eragon had no idea what to do with his half-brother, but Murtagh had asked to be stationed in Illirea with Queen Nasuada's court, so Eragon happily let him become the Rider's ambassador. In the years since, the half-brothers had become close once again.

"What brings you, Brother?" asked Eragon happy for the interruption, "We have not spoken in too long and I am glad for a distraction."

"I am afraid I bear only more ill news," replied Murtagh, "I am sure that by now you have heard of the attack on the egg bearers?"

"Of course,"

"At the same time the king's men picked up a lone man trying to break into the treasury where some of the eggs you gave me were hidden. No one except for me and the king should have known the eggs were there. Upon further questioning of the man he claimed to be working for someone named Padia."

Eragon let out a frustrated sigh, "The name is unfamiliar. Be on the lookout for any more clues to this riddle. From your story it seems that the egg-thieves are coordinated. If you see Celeste give her my greetings." Celeste was Roran's great-granddaughter. Eragon had been growing more distant from Roran's family since Roran had died all those years ago.

"Goodbye, Brother," said Murtagh from wherever he was, "Stay safe at least until I can talk to you again." With that Murtagh's image gently faded and Eragon was left with just Saphira in his office once more.

 _This is concerning_ , Umaroth commented, _You should give all the eggs extra protection_. The Eldunari were always giving Eragon advice. Sometimes he wished he had his mind to himself, but he knew how lucky he was to have their hundreds of years of experience. Even the Eldunari Galbatorix had captured had come around about twenty years previously. Glaedr had helped them immensely.

Once again Eragon's mirror flashed, _Who could it be this time?_ he wondered,

 _If you had bothered to look you would be pleased,_ replied Saphira. Eragon turned to face the mirror once again and was pleased to see Arya, _Look before you make judgements, little one._ Arya appeared the same as she had been a century ago. Her face was untouched by the ravages of time and her face was still proud and fierce.

"Arya," started Eragon, "I was not expecting you of all people!"

"Indeed," she replied, "You were probably waiting for more details from Nírna. I have just received her message and have more to report."

"Go on,"

"Today a second attack was launched against my own people. Two humans were taken prisoner, but they committed suicide using gramarye before my people could get details from them." Eragon leaned back in his chair and pressed his hand to his face. First Nírna's report, then Murtagh's, and finally now _this_.

 _Any ideas?_ he questioned Saphira and the Eldunari,

 _I've never heard of anything like it,_ replied Umaroth,

"Are you well, Eragon?" asked Arya. He had forgotten she was there,

"I apologize," Eragon quickly said, "Murtagh just reported another attack on the human's eggs and I think all these attacks may be connected."

"That is not what I meant, Eragon. You have not seemed well of late. I had previously blamed it on the stress of your position, but I am concerned for you. Lay down your burdens; you can trust me." Eragon wanted to tell her that he was fine, but they were speaking in the ancient language. The truth was that Eragon was not fine. He had not been well for a long since that night five months ago.

"I am sorry to trouble you, Arya. You have never been anything but a good friend and yet here I am troubling you with my problems."

"It is the place of friends to trouble each other with their problems." Arya was obviously not going to let Eragon off easily. He knew that in the long run it would be better to tell Arya now, but it was _his_ secret.

 _Tell her, little one,_ Saphira advised, _Does she not deserve to know the truth?_

"Very well," Eragon finally started, "One night about five months ago I had an awful dream that I believe might have predicted the future. I had a vision of a man riding on a dragon , but I did not know him and he was unlike any man I'd ever seen." Saphira stirred a bit behind Eragon and he felt her reassured by both her physical and mental presence.

"In my dream," continued Eragon, "The man appeared human, but his mind was like nothing in this world. An elf's mind is perilous for a human, but this was a whole new level. It felt _so_ real in the dream. I saw as he used some great, terrible form of gramarye and the entire world began shifting. It had an effect on the world similar to the effect the name of the ancient language has on magic. I watched as the world became undone. Worse, when I woke up the Eldunari said they'd felt a great disturbance of a magical nature nearby."

Arya wordlessly contemplated his story for several minutes before speaking, "You have had premonitions before, Eragon. I worry that this dream might foretell the future. The vision you have described is indeed quite troublesome. I have heard of no gramarye that can change the primal forces of the world. Elves have tried to use the world's forces for their own needs, but all who have attempted to have died in the attempt."

Arya and Eragon sat in silence for a few more minutes each trying to think of an explanation or a solution. Arya shut her eyes and concentrated, but Eragon instead gazed at the elf. She was still as beautiful as she had been the day Eragon had first seen her. Eragon had mostly given up on his love for Arya, but not quite completely and there were still times like this when he yearned for her.

"This dream's meaning is not known to me," said Arya startling Eragon for the second time in their conversation, "But I will look through our records here in Ellesméra. In the meantime I will station more guards around the eggs to keep them from coming to harm. Nírna has reported that she will be bringing the Newlings to Du Weldenvarden for the first part of their training in about two weeks."

"I have wasted enough of your time, Arya. I am sure that you have more important matters to attend to," replied Eragon,

"You do not think highly enough of yourself," said Arya "I do not consider our conversation a waste of time. Even if we spoke of lighter subjects your speech holds great value to me. May the stars watch over you, Eragon."

 _Don't let her compliments get to your head_ , thought Saphira, but even as she did Eragon felt a trickle of hope and warmth over their link.

* * *

Jotas of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum felt incredibly honored to have had a dragon hatch for him. Even after a century of dwarven Riders being chosen there was still a novelty to becoming a Rider. Then there was his dragon. Jotas' dragon was as blue as the sky and the most wondrous creature that Jotas had ever seen. Jotas hadn't named him yet, but it had only been two days. One of the humans, Alyssa, had said she hadn't named her dragon for a full week.

"You there, dwarf!" shouted Nírna, "Why are just sitting around? Is it not your job to be building the fire? Without fire you won't be getting any food!" Lyra glared at Jotas from across the campsite. He knew she wanted to eat and she certainly did not did not want to go hungry because of an ignorant dwarf.

In the first two days of Jotas' joining the Riders he'd learned as much as he could about the other Newling's personalities. First there were the elves; Ilbryn had been picked first and he seemed generally accepting towards the rest of the camp. If Jotas ever needed a friend around camp Ilbryn would be his first pick, but he seemed more interested in befriending his dragon than the other Newlings. Physically Ilbryn was tall with pale-blond hair that ran all the way down his back and green eyes. He'd told Jotas he was thirty-five. Lyra was the other elf and about as different as could be. Jotas knew less about her because she avoided him at all costs. Apparently she thought she was better than the rest of them because she was an elf. She was of average height (for an elf), and had shoulder length black hair that was often tied up. Jotas guessed her age to be anywhere from twenty to fifty.

The other two were both human females. Alyssa was a noble from Gil'ead who had been pampered her entire life. She seemed _nice_ , but she was afraid to work hard or get her hands dirty with everybody else. She was shorter than most humans with thin, red hair that wouldn't stay in one place. Karin was solemn and wary. She tried to hide wherever she was and had a nasty habit of sneaking up on unsuspecting people. In looks she had tanned skin and thick, black hair. No one would look at her twice in a crowd.

All in all the other Newlings were some of the least welcoming people that Jotas had ever known not even mentioning the full Riders. Jotas sighed as he bent down to try to coax a flame from the wood he'd collected. Perhaps he would have to teach them something of friendliness and acceptance, but maybe there would be some other Newlings in Mor'ranr who would take pity on Jotas and accept him.

Flames flickered to life bringing a sense of warmth and familiarity to Jotas. For all his life Jotas had been trained to work with fire. Jorta had been apprenticed to Dûraeg, a master smith, since Jorta had been able to lift up tongs and pump bellows. Since Jorta had been orphaned at the age of five when his parents had died in a fire, Dûraeg had taken in Jorta and taught him all he knew. Now Jorta would leave behind his old life to become a Rider.

Jorta stared across the fire at his dragon hoping to somehow make sense of his new life. He brushed his conscious against the dragon's and once again awed by his bond. His dragon looked exactly like the sky with his pale underbelly being the puffy, white clouds. _Veldr,_ he thought naming one of the only words he knew in the ancient language, _Sky, what an appropriate name._

 _Veldr,_ echoed an alien conscious. What had happened? Jorta knew that dragons rarely spoke until they were a week and a half to two weeks old. After the thoughts of confusion had been allowed Jorta smiled; it was fitting for his dragon to be the smartest one in the whole pack.

"You've got a fire?" barked Nírna, "Good, now go help Asha and Alyssa set up the tents." Earlier in the day Jorta might have been annoyed by the request, but with his dragon's new name and their first interactions, Jorta couldn't be annoyed by anything.

* * *

"And that is the true story of how I joined the Riders!" finished Hagen taking another sip of the dwarvish ale Hagen had bought in the city of Tarnag. Karin had to laugh despite her best efforts not to. It was hard to be serious when the company was so amusing. Even Ilbryn looked amused by the tale, which included Hagen getting drunk and riding a Nagra onto the platform where the eggs were. Karin was pretty sure that this was not the dwarf's first ale of the night.

At times like these it was easy to forget the fact that Karin resented being chosen as a Rider. At least Verdandi was finally beginning to communicate with Karin enough for them to decide upon a name for the black dragon. Despite disliking the Riders, Karin had bonded closely with Verdandi. The dragon's personality differed greatly from Karin's, but Karin knew that she would always love Verdandi.

"I doubt that part about the old priest is true," scoffed Karin, "In Teirm a priest could barely get away with telling a white lie, much less tricking someone into getting drunk and sending them out to fight a giant boar with their fists!"

"I swear on the lives of my mother and siblings that every word I've said is true," replied Hagen, "I can repeat it again in the ancient language and Ilbryn will stand beside me."

"Let's hear it again then," said Ilbryn trying to call Hagen's obvious bluff,

"Ohh, wait," said Hagen, "I think I hear Nírna calling for me. I'll say it you some other time. Remind me to tell you the story of how Saphira got drunk in Tronjheim." With that the dwarf left them sitting alone around the fire. Everyone else had gone to do other things, but Ilbryn and Karin had finished our tasks early enough to hear Hagen's story.

"I believe we will be waiting awhile to hear Hagen tell us _that_ story in the ancient language," said Ilbryn laughing, "I admit it was quite entertaining."

"Do elves have a tradition of storytelling?" Karin asked. She would have prefered to remain separate from her companions, but she had always found it hard to suppress her natural curiosity. All her life Karin had struggled to get any scrap of knowledge that passed her way. Some told her she didn't need to be educated to be a thief, but Karin could not seem to do away with her need to know things.

"Elves love all of the arts: poetry, music, sculptures, and writing stories, but we do not tell fictitious ones because we cannot speak them in our own tongue. I am sure that once we arrive in Ellesméra you will read some of our stories, poems, and songs."

"A language in which one cannot lie," Karin mused more to herself than Ilbryn, "My kind of people would not last two minutes in that world."

 _It is different from what you are used to,_ thought Verdandi, _But perhaps you can learn something from it._

 _I already_ know _who I am,_ Karin thought back _I didn't ask for this. I appreciate you, but I do not like being a "Rider" at all. I would prefer to stay hidden in the shadows._

 _Then in the shadows we shall be, but I chose you because I felt a connection to you on a primal level. I know that you and I are meant to be bonded, so let us not care about the others._ Karin wished she could do that, but if being bonded with Verdandi meant being part of the Riders, Karin wasn't sure if she wouldn't rather just be back home in Teirm.

Ilbryn watched the exchange even though he did not know what was being said, "Are you and Verdandi getting on well?" he asked concerned for any pair who seemed to be arguing.

"Verdandi and I are fine," responded Karin, "I just have trouble accepting my position as a Rider. Thank you for your concern." Karin hoped he would get the message that she didn't want to be bothered, but he wouldn't seem to.

"All of us once believed we had a different path," replied Ilbryn, "I thought I would spend my life singing to plants, Jotas was training to be a smith, and Alyssa thought she would be in charge of her family's estate. I have no idea what Lyra was, but I know she was _something_. Just because you chosen position was outside of the law makes you no different from the rest of us."

Karin was mad at Ilbryn, mad at the world, and though she would normally not do so, she said, "I was not at the egg ceremony in hopes that I would become a Rider like the rest of you! I was there to _steal_ a dragon egg.", she stood up preparing to leave. She wanted to see Ilbryn completely shocked, but he sat there as though he'd already known it.

"It does not matter we came from or who we were when we went to the egg ceremony. _Now_ is important, and _now_ we are Dragon Riders." Karin was almost convinced by him, but for one sneaking suspicion she'd had since the recent attack on the Riders.

"I think that my employers in Teirm were the same people who attacked us!" Karin cried, "Above all, I do not _want_ to be a Rider! Are the Riders really so desperate that they need someone who doesn't even want to be there?"

"The Riders need _anyone_ who can help keep order in a dark world. Anyone like you with the nature to fight the Riders can be invaluable to fight the real enemy. The world needs people like us to help it."

"The world's never helped me, so why should I help it?"

"Because maybe if you help the world the next time there's a small girl in need of help the world _will_ help her. Maybe with your help you can make the world a better place." Karin thought that maybe he was right, but maybe he wasn't. Karin didn't really feel like thinking about it. All Karin wanted to do was find Nírna and ask her when dinner would be.

* * *

As always, I am very grateful that you are interested enough in my story to continue reading! As I am a camp counselor I may not be ale to update all the time, but I will try to continue as best I can. Lastly, I changed the rating because I plan on there being "serious injury" in the story. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update time! I have been super busy. I meant to get the chapter out by Wednesday at the latest, but stuff kept happening to keep me from being able to write.

* * *

Lyra knew she should be less distant with the other Newlings, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do so. Over the years, Lyra had almost acquired a _fear_ or humans. Fearing humans was completely irrational, but she did it anyway. She didn't blame Ilbryn for talking and laughing with them, but she refused to do the same. The other Newlings hated her, or they should, but Lyra didn't _hate_ them, not yet anyway. Fear bred hate, though, so Lyra was expecting the hate to come any day.

Lyra stared at the two human girls sleeping in the tent beside her. Lyra had noticed they feared, or possibly hated, each other. _Will there be no end to this fear?_ Lyra asked herself, but she already knew the answer. No; the fear would _never_ end. No one could understand that the way Lyra did. Lyra felt suffocated; she needed to get out of the tent.

Lyra stood silently, thankful that she had the elves' grace. For a moment Lyra thought that Alyssa had been woken, but Alyssa's breathing soon evened out. Lyra crept outside to the peaceful night. The center of the camp was abandoned. The fire pit still had a few glowing embers, but everything else was just dark outlines. Some sound the night disorienting, but even without the improved vision of the elves Lyra found the night comforting. Jielarth sensed her presence and joined her.

 _Why have you come here?_ asked Jielarth,

 _You know perfectly well why._

 _I know your feelings, but not whatever is in your past. You must tell me the thing you are running from. If we do not know each other, then we cannot work together effectively. Your worries have driven me to distraction from all other things like training and hunting. At this moment I am missing hunting to be with you._

 _Can you not just ignore me?_ asked Lyra staring up at the full moon. How lovely it was. The shine from it was less showy than the sun's, but twice as elegant. If the elves had worshipped something it would most definitely be the moon. Jielarth joined her in contemplation of the glowing orb.

 _I will not ignore you,_ decided Jielarth, _I cannot ignore you, for we are joined in the most powerful way possible._ Lyra decided to agree for the time being, but could not bring herself to tell Jielarth her secrets. Jielarth seemed content though, and the two sat in silent contemplation staring up at the moon together. Lyra felt tears slide down her cheeks and was comforted by her dragon's presence. Jielarth had managed to fly Alyssa from the cage Osiron had become.

Alyssa was awoken by a slight shift in the tent. She opened her eyes just a crack and saw Lyra standing in the tent. When Alyssa woke Lyra started. _She doesn't want me or Karin following her._ The thought made Alyssa even more curious. She evened out her breathing again feigning sleep and Lyra continued quietly outside. Alyssa rose as stealthily as she could, but Karin woke up anyway.

"Where are you going?" whispered Karin a little too loudly, but Lyra didn't seem to notice. Jielarth had joined her and the two appeared to be arguing.

"Shhh! I'm following Lyra," replied Alyssa. Karin's eyes scanned the scene though Alyssa disliked the other girl, Karin was useful for spying. It looked like Lyra was still speaking to Jielarth, but now more relaxed.

"I'm coming too!" said Karin. The two crouched at the edge of the tent waiting for their eyes to get used to the darkness.

"I wish I had her night vision," commented Alyssa,

"Elves also have improved hearing," responded Karin, "So hush up." Alyssa and Karin sat there watching for a few minutes. Lyra's attitude of toughness seemed to have gone out for a stroll leaving behind a new version of Lyra. Alyssa spotted the first shimmering droplet down Lyra's cheek.

"Is she crying?" asked Alyssa,

"By the Dark One!" replied Karin, "She is!" Alyssa didn't know who "The Dark One" was, but she figured she'd be able to ask later.

"What are you doing out here?" asked a new voice. Karin turned to see Ilbryn who was followed by a sleepy looking Jotas,

"How did you find us?" questioned Alyssa in return,

"I'm surprised you haven't woken the whole camp with the ruckus you've been making!" replied Ilbryn. Alyssa was annoyed that she had been trying to be quite and yet the elf had still managed to hear them.

"As mentioned previously," said Karin smugly, "Elves have enhanced hearing."

"So why _are_ you here?" asked Jotas, "Or have I been dragged from my sleep for naught?" Alyssa shook her head. She hadn't meant for everyone else to be awoken when she'd gone to spy on Lyra. Alyssa wished that her dragon, Janna, was there, but all of the dragons had gone hunting with Nírna's dragon and were out of range.

"We were watching Lyra," replied Alyssa, "She left our tent and we were curious." Unfortunately Alyssa was a bit too loud. With a start Lyra looked up at her four companions.

"How long have you been watching?" asked the enraged elf, "I leave for a moment of rest and find that all of you have been following! Explain yourselves!" Normally Alyssa would be angry at the elf for shouting, but Alyssa could hardly blame her in this situation. Alyssa would be mad too if she found the others spying on her.

"It's my fault," volunteered Alyssa, "I was going to watch you and I woke the others with my noise. I wanted to spy on you because I do not understand you." Lyra's gaze softened a bit. Alyssa hoped this was a good sign.

" _I_ do not understand me," said Lyra, "I will not tell you the whole story, but I do not have all of the powers of a normal elf. I do not have night vision and more importantly I did not have magic until I became a Rider." Alyssa had no idea what could cause this and she wanted to know more, but she decided to accept Lyra's explanation.

"Growing up there were but three other elf children in Osilon. They were always different from me because they had magic. Can you imagine what it would be like to live with spellcasters, but not able to do any magic? Speak the ancient language, but not use it? That was my plight." Lyra paused briefly, letting her message sink in.

"I was not quite an elf and yet I looked like one and spoke like one. I heard that they were planning to send me to Ceunon once I was older, but then I was chosen by Jielarth, and I've been practicing with magic ever since."

The group of Newlings had calmed down a bit and they sat down around the dying embers of the fire. For a while they simply sat looking at each other and trying to accept the others. It was probably only five minutes, but to Alyssa it felt like five hours.

"So you have all heard my story," said Lyra, "How shall you judge me? However, I believe that I have a right to know more of you." Everyone was silent. No one wanted to give up their secrets first. Alyssa was afraid of judgement, but she knew what had to be done.

After about thirty seconds Alyssa took a deep breath and began, "I was brought up outside of Gil'ead and was the heir to my father's estate. The estate was a large and important, but I had no desire to inherit. My younger sister, who is heir now, was always much more experienced than I at managing finances, servants, and the like." Everybody's attention was on Alyssa now. For a moment she was scared, but after a breath she had calmed herself down. _I am a Rider_ , she thought, _and I am strong._

"Seventeen years I was pampered and indulged, but then everything changed. I met a boy and I thought I loved him," Alyssa continued devoid of emotion, "There was a baby. My father found out, and he wouldn't let our house's honor be stained, so he had a spellcaster get rid of the baby, and he tried to kill the boy, but the boy had disappeared as soon as he heard I was pregnant." There was another silence. Alyssa ducked her head worried that the Newlings would hate her like everybody else had.

For those reasons, Alyssa was surprised when Karin put an arm over her shoulders, "In the city," she said, "There are countless young, unmarried mothers. I can no more judge you for this than I did my own friend, Madelyne, when it happened to her."

"Aye," said Ilbryn, "Elves do not marry at all. There is no shame in your story." Normally Alyssa would ask what elves did instead of marriage, but she just wanted to continue with her story, so she tucked away her question for a later time.

"Anyway," Alyssa continued, "I planned to run away from my home and pretend to be a normal person, just another commoner. Now I realize how far-fetched that was, but at the time it sounded plausible. I planned to sneak away and make a living as a seamstress since my mother had required I learned fine embroidery. On the night of the egg ceremony I was ready. I would try out the eggs first since I was the heir, leave while everyone else was distracted, and be long gone before anyone noticed me. It wouldn't have worked anyway, but I got picked and that was that." Alyssa's words were met with yet another silence. To Alyssa the silence felt more comforting than the previous ones had. Alyssa had been scared to tell everyone the truth, but she was glad that she had.

Once they had been still for long enough, Jotas said, "I suppose I should tell my tale, but I have few secrets and few exciting things that have happened to me. I am a member of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, the metalsmiths. I am trained to make fine jewelry. I was just five when my parents died. A tunnel collapsed on them and that was that. The master smith Dûraeg took me in and I began to watch him while he worked. Until I was ten, watch was all I did, but I went to school and learned history, mathematics, and such. At ten I was taught the beginnings of the smith's craft and I made small jewelry such as bracelets. For the past twelve years that is all I have done. I haven't really had enough time to have adventures." There weren't really any secrets there. Alyssa felt he _had_ to have had at least one interesting escapade, but before she could say so Ilbryn began his story.

"I fear that I, like Jotas, have had few experiences. Elven children are very sheltered from the real world, and though I am very learned, I have done little but sit in my home and read for the past thirty-five years. You see, when I was younger there were no other children in Sílthrim. I had little to do but wander through the forest outside the city and sing to the trees. I would like to think I was accomplished, but there are elves who have sung in much sweeter voices for hundreds of years."

"In my life, the most change occurred when another young elf, Ialo, came to live in Sílthrim. He was from Osilon. He was five years older than I was and we soon became fast friends. He was a wonderful influence upon me. Until I met him I was very reserved and didn't want for adventure. He taught me life was more than sitting about and letting other races change the world. More and more young elves are beginning to become involved in Alagaёsia."

"So that is my entire life. I, like every other elf in Du Weldenvarden, was presented to the dragon eggs when I was twenty. Not until now, fifteen years later, have I been picked." Alyssa felt satisfied with Ilbryn's story. She didn't find Ilbryn's lack of excitement as hard to believe as Jotas's because Ilbryn was an elf and elves hardly ever left their forest until they were at least sixty. It felt a bit sad that despite all his knowledge, Ilbryn had never seen the world until he had been picked by Oria.

"Your turn, Karin" prompted Alyssa. Karin seemed the most likely to try and not reveal her past. Alyssa knew that Karin liked to have an air of mystery.

"Fine," she said, "But I warn you, what I have to say is hardly unique. My tale is just one of countless tragedies in the city. For every one person who lives to my age to tell about it ten more die young. Death is not unfamiliar to me. I have killed people and people have tried to kill me, but in the end I always come out on top." The opening of Karin's statement was just as daunting as the rest of her. Alyssa was almost afraid to hear the rest,

"For ten years of my life I lived with my parents. We lived in the slums, but we survived. My mother took in wash and my father got work wherever he could find it. Things started to go bad when I was nine; Father got killed in a brawl. Somebody punched him in the head, he went down, and he got trampled by the other brawlers. Then when I was ten my mother got the fever and died. I was alone after that." She took a swig of the mystery liquid she always kept at her side. Up until that point Alyssa hadn't known Karin slept with it,

"After my parents were dead I had no one. I begged in the streets, but at night I went to the taverns to watch the fights. I copied what the fighters did and learned to protect myself that way. Soon, I also learned to steal. First it was little things: food, small pieces of jewelry, that sort of thing, but soon I got better. One night when I was twelve, there was a big shipment of dwarven jewelry coming in, so I figured I'd take a bit of it. I wasn't skilled enough to get the entire shipment, but a couple of bracelets, maybe a necklace wouldn't be too difficult."

"Once I got there, five other men stood there. From their tunics I knew they were the minions of the Night Lord, the most elite crime lord in the city. I told them that the load was mine, but they disagreed; I punched one of them. They knocked me out eventually, but not before I'd gotten in a couple good punches. Apparently they thought I had potential because when I woke up next I was in the Night Lord's hideout. The Night Lord trained me to be an assassin. For the past five years I've been eliminating the rivals of the Night Lord and well-paying citizens; made myself quite rich doing it."

"One day the Night Lord comes to me and says that he has an important job for me. Says he wants me to steal something. Normally I considered myself above common thievery, but he said this was different. He wanted me to steal a dragon egg. I knew it would be a suicide mission, but I agreed anyway. My death would have been even more certain had I tried to refuse the Night Lord. Basically the plan was that some friends of mine would cause a distraction whilst I stole an egg. While I ran for it, some mage friends would attack the Riders. I got there, the distraction came, but I got picked by Verdandi and ended all my plans." Alyssa was dumbfounded. Karin would have _stolen_ a dragon egg? Either she was much more skilled than Alyssa had thought or much more foolish. Another option presented itself; perhaps she had been afraid. After living with her father for nineteen years, Alyssa knew what it was like to be scared of those with power.

"We have all lived through things that make us who we are," said Lyra, "I think I now understand more of who you all are. Maybe now, with trust, we can begin to work together towards the same goal."

"Indeed," agreed Alyssa, "Now that I know where each of you comes from, I can accept you for being yourselves. I will not forget that you have supported me."

"Nor I," said Ilbryn,

"Nor I," finished Karin with what looked like a tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

Sorry for the somewhat more boring chapter. It was important for the Newlings to build trust. I am leaving on a trip to China soon, so I will not be updating for more than four weeks.

Thanks once more for reading!

Jazzkay


	5. Chapter 5

Arya Dröttning, queen of the elves, had lived peacefully for the past hundred years, but her position had not brought her the happiness it had brought her mother. Arya thought she was a good queen, but she would rather be a Dragon Rider. She had taken the mantle of queen because she had felt it right that she helped the elves recover, and the elves had recovered for the most part. All they needed now was time. Arya almost felt that Lord Däthedr could give the elves time and that she could join the Riders in Mor'ranr, but she knew in her heart that her duty was to the elves.

"Your Majesty," announced a herald entering the room, "I have received word that Elder- Rider Nírna and the other Riders will be here by nightfall." Arya smiled. She was happy to see that for once the Riders would be arriving on time. In years past, with Hagen leading the Newlings they had arrived a day or two off schedule. Arya was pleased that Nírna remembered the punctuality she had learned as Arya's apprentice.

"Please bring me a mirror with which to contact Rider-Commander Eragon," Arya told the herald. The elf bowed and exited the room. Unconsciously, Arya swept her hand through her hair to check it was still in place. She could not deny that at least part of her desire to go to Mor'ranr was to be with Eragon. The desire was, of course, completely inappropriate and impossible, but Arya could not suppress it. Lord Däthedr, who had caught the movement, gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head.

"Your Majesty," said the same herald coming back with the appropriate mirror. Another mirror, that Arya kept on her person at all times, lead directly to a mirror that Eragon always had with him, but for selfish reasons Arya had kept that mirror as a secret. The herald brought over his mirror and after Arya whispered a spell over it, the mirror flickered to reveal Eragon's office in Mor'ranr where he sat reading a scroll.

Eragon looked up from his parchment as if surprised and said, "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Dröttning," He stood, bowed, and twisted his hand over his sternum to show his respect for the elvish queen,

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, Rider-Commander Eragon," she replied meeting his gaze. She was flattered that he had chosen to speak first, but Eragon had mastered the subtle art of flattery in the last hundred years.

"Un du evarínya ono varda. Why have you contacted me?" asked Eragon,

"We had wished to inform you that the Riders and Newlings will reach Ellesméra by nightfall. We will have a feast and then their initial training will commence. Does that sound correct to you?"

"Yes, that sounds excellent. I shall leave their training in your capable hands. One other thing, Elder-Rider Murtagh has been looking into the attacks on the dragon eggs. Based on your reports and those of Elder-Rider Murtagh we have come to the conclusion that it was a single group that organized both attacks based on the similar styles of attack. If you learn anything else about either attack please have your spellcasters contact me immediately."

"Of course, Rider-Commander," Arya disliked being so formal, but her entire court was there watching, "Is that all?" Eragon nodded, "Very well then. I must prepare for the Riders' arrival. Farewell, Rider-Commander Eragon."

"Farewell, Your Majesty," replied Eragon. With that Eragon Arya released her spell and felt her heart clench as Eragon's face was replaced by her own solemn reflection.

She summoned her voice, "Let us begin preparations for the Riders arrival."

* * *

Padia had failed to steal the eggs for yet another year. Her master had already contacted her and learned of her failure; all that remained now was for Padia to be transported back to Ufrídr, her master's underground home. Padia dreaded returning there, for she knew that she would be punished, and punishment usually hurt. From her campsite on the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden it was hundreds of leagues to Ufrídr, but her master was powerful, and he had spells of his own invention to help.

Something burned against Padia's leg. She flinched, not because of the sudden pain, but because she knew it was her master calling her. She took out her mirror and winced as it burned even hotter. Her master enjoyed causing her pain whenever he needed to contact her.

"What do you need, Master?" she asked knowing full well what he wanted. Staring into the darkness of his cloak she remembered that he was not human. Not a bit of skin showed through it and something about his appearance sent chills down her spine.

"I am most displeased with your lack of success," he rasped at her, "I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself before you return to my home." Padia's heart leapt at his words; perhaps there was hope for her.

"Anything for you, Master. Just tell me what needs be done and I will oversee it. What resources do I have for this job?"

"Now now, Padia. Your enthusiasm is commendable, but I cannot trust you after your failures. Another will be in charge of this mission, and you will be one of their resources. My son, Nidron, will meet you in Ceunon where your target is. Do not fail me again." With that, Padia's master disappeared leaving the mirror in its original state. Padia did not look forward to working for Nidron. While not actually her master's son, Nidron was favored and had been given one of the stolen eggs. Now he was more powerful than Padia herself. Padia also had history with Nidron that caused her to hate and fear him in equal parts.

Padia packed up quickly and saddled her horse, Blackwind. Fortunately she was near Ceunon, so it would not take her more than seven hours to get there. It was only about two hours after sunrise, so she could probably get there before nightfall. Ever since the Riders had gone into Du Weldenvarden, Padia had been slowly working her way north and west so that she might have a chance to go into Du Weldenvarden and waylay the Riders before they reached Ellesmèra. The only problem was that Padia did not know where the elvish capital was within Du Weldenvarden.

For hours Padia rode as fast as Blackwind could go. As his strength lagged she fed him bits of her own energy. The landscape was a neverending blur of trees to one side and plains to the other. At times she rode through the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden, but she feared the elves would find her, so she took care to avoid the ancient forest.

Finally she reached Ceunon and pulled Blackwind to a halt. Her master had not told her where Nidron was, but he would find her if she entered the city. She tried to hide her fear at the knowledge that elven traders would most likely be inside. Elves scared Padia almost as much as her master did.

"We meet again, Svassa," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Nidron looking exactly as he had when she had seen him last. He had closely cropped brown hair and olive green eyes that mirrored Padia's. He stood tall and proud filled with the arrogance that being favored by her master had brought him. Padia hated his fitted black clothing down to the boots with their gold buckles and the gloves with their fancy embroidery. His use of the endearment "svassa" brought a fresh bout of loathing to Padia.

"Nidron," she replied struggling to keep her voice even, "Master said that you required my assistance,"

"Indeed, Svassa," he said in a pleasant tone, "I required someone expendable to deal with some inferiors." Padia bristled at his arrogant tone. Once, many years ago, Nidron had been just as "expendable" as Padia herself. Once he had been willing to laugh alongside Padia and share secrets with her, but now he was just another of her master's lackeys who ordered her about as though she was no one.

"Just tell me what you want,' she muttered hostility coloring her voice,

"Now Svassa," he clucked, "Is that disrespect I hear in your voice? You know what happens to those who disrespect their superiors." With no warning he lashed out with his gloved and and slapped her hard across the face, "Let that serve as a reminder of your place."

"Yes sir," she mustered, pain stinging her face. She promised herself that she would get him back for the pain and suffering he had caused her now and all those years ago.

"Master wishes the witch Angela to be assassinated. She has been a thorn in his side for too long. She is in Ceunon for only a short time and we must move quickly or else she will return to Du Weldenvarden. The woman Elva travels with her. Master knows not her full abilities, but that does not matter. Hire an assassin in Ceunon to kill her. Make sure it is done."

"Yes sir,"

"And one last thing," Nidron said, "Master will be very angry if you fail again, so do not." he smirked once again and vanished leaving not even a puff of smoke behind.

"As you wish, Brother," Padia fumed to herself, "But watch, for I will not always be so easily beaten,"

* * *

Jotas sat on his horse uncomfortably. He had never ridden one before and hoped not to repeat the experience. He had been sitting in the same spot for hours while Veldr had curled up in some cave and gone to sleep promising to catch up with the Riders later. It was about half an hour until sunset, and Jotas hoped that they would arrive at their campsite soon; he was beginning to feel hungry.

"We are near Ellesmèra," said Ilbryn riding up beside Jotas, "I've been here only a few times, but it is beautiful like nowhere else in the world, not even your Farthen Dur." Jotas was surprised to be so near to Ellesmèra. He had previously had no idea that they were near their destination. He had been in the forest for long enough now that he had almost forgotten what a landscape without trees looked like which was quite an accomplishment since there were hardly any trees in the mountains of Jotas's birth.

"Are we?" asked Jotas. "I hope they'll have food there. I could do with a nice roast just about now."

"I was hoping for some nice pheasant myself," remarked Alyssa,

"I doubt that either of you will get your wish. You have forgotten that elves are vegetarians. Just be glad that most elves partake of milk and egg. There are some who do not eat anything that was made by animals," said Ilbryn,

"How do they survive?" asked Jotas. Ilbryn laughed a bit,

"Maybe you will see once you have been a Rider for longer," he said still chuckling. They continued on their way in companionable silence,

 _Veldr_ , cried Jotas with his mind, _Time to wake up! We will soon reach Ellesmèra!_

 _What?_ Came Veldr's sleepy response, _I was sleeping. You woke me up. If anyone but you did that I would bite them._

 _Now is not the time for that_ , said Jotas, _Hurry and catch up, for I wish to be with you when we reach Ellesmèra._

 _Fine_ , agreed Veldr. Veldr was always a bit short right when he woke up. For two weeks the bond between Veldr and Jotas had grown closer until the pair knew each other inside-out. Veldr was cunning and possessed a sarcastic sense of humour that went above some of the other Riders' heads. His head was now up to Jotas's shoulder.

It was not thirty minutes until Veldr caught up and just in time too. Jotas was nearly asleep in his saddle when they rounded the last bend before Ellesmèra. Veldr had come up behind Jotas some time ago, but the pair was silent. They were both tired from the weeks of travel. Jotas turned his horse around the bend and stopped dead in his tracks from amazement. The trees were wider and taller than any he had seen before. As he looked more closely he saw door frames, windows, and stairways in them. The forest here seemed... cleaner than the rest. Flowers grew in cultivated beds and the trees were spaced further apart, but wild animals still walked about as though nothing had changed.

The trees seemed to form an aisle down to an even more massive tree in the center of the city that was as large as a hundred of the others. It swept up and its branches and leaves formed turrets that were more impressive than those of any castle Jotas had seen. It was that building that the Riders rode toward.

Jotas did could not find any elves until they were nearly to the huge tree building, but he began to see them as his eyes grew more accustomed to the landscape. They stayed by their bushes, trees, and flowers nearly camouflaged and some looked more like wild animals than people. Some were covered in thick fur and some looked green or brown. One that Jotas saw seemed to be covered in scales and had a tail. They made Ilbryn and Lyra seem almost normal.

They dismounted their horses and told them to go, for Jotas realized their journey was over, and entered the large building on foot. The inside of the building was as impressive as the outside. There was bark growing there as well and alcoves of the walls were hollowed out as benches. Even the bases for the lanterns that dotted the wall appeared to be grown out of the tree itself. At the far end was a throne that seemed to made from roots. On it sat a beautiful elf woman with raven back hair.

"Welcome, Riders and Newlings," she said standing, "To Ellesmèra. This is where your training will begin."

* * *

Been a long time! Was traveling for several weeks and then couldn't seem to find the words for what I wanted to express in this chapter. I can safely say that I will update faster in the future. As always, your feedback is very welcome.


End file.
